The Two L's
by StarOfTheDesert
Summary: This is a readerinsert fanfic... As the japanese Police went to meet L, they discovered L is, in fact, not one, but two people. A peculiar darkhaired young man, and a beautiful, brilliant girl...
1. Law's Worries, Elen's Solutions

The only sound in the room was the clock on the table going tick-tick-tick-tick shrilly. It usually drove you mad, but tonight, you weren't paying attention to it. Instead, your eyes were focused on the individual standing before the window, your boyfriend, Lawliett. He was thinking deeply. You know you had to take his mind off whatever he was thinking. You had a very good idea of how to.

"Law, come here." You said, in a low voice.

"Not now, Elen. I'm thinking." He said, absentmindedly. You smiled at his nickname for you. It was a joke, actually. While many people might think it CAME from Elena, or Helen, or something like that, it actually came from the alias you shared with this man. Nobody, apart from you and Watari, knew the great detective L was, in fact, a pair of detectives… or a couple of detectives, to be exact. You laughed when he told you he was going to call you L-en from now on. The L came from his name, Lawliett. The "en" came from "en mí", or "inside me" in Spanish, one of your three native languages (let's face it, your family was weird). He said that, the way he saw it, he was deeply inside of you all the time, therefore you were L-en mi. However, Elen sounded better.

"Law, I'm not joking." You stood up from the couch and walked to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the window. "You already made the choice, you asked them to meet you here. Stop stewing over it and pay me some… attention." You shoved him on the couch. He just accepted your attentions with a blank stare, very characteristic in him. You sighed inwardly, as you went to stand behind the couch. You wrapped your arms around his neck. "Pay a little attention to me."

"This is no moment for this." He said, taking a strawberry from the plate on the small table in front of the couch. "I need to think."

"You better surrender now… you know I'm going to win, no matter what you do." You whispered in his ear. You felt him shiver a little. Just a bit more and you would have him.

"Elen, they will be here soon…"

"We'll be fast."

"This is a stressing situation, don't you…"

"Let me help you relax, then." You nibbled his ear as you ran a hand down his chest. Suddenly, faster than you could register, he had stood up and was standing before you.

"You asked for it, but I warn you, I won't be gentle." He said in a low growl. However, you weren't worried. You knew he would be gentle. You knew he loved you. He bent over and kissed you passionately, then threw himself at you.

About half an hour later, you lay on the floor, curled against him, and tired out.

"God, Law… you were incredible" you said in awe. "That was the best one yet."

"He looked at you, his eyes open in surprise.

"So were you. I can't believe you did that. It was amazing."

You smiled mischievously at him.

"I have a few aces up my sleeve that you wouldn't imagine."

Then, a look that no one in the world but you had seen crossed his face. It was a tender expression, of love and peace that made him look even more handsome to you eyes.

"God, I'm lucky…" you thought, smiling at him and kissing him. "I love you."

It was then that it happened again. The door to your hotel room opened and Watari came in. Instantly, Law got on top of you, covering your body with his. The scent and firmness of his skin made you want him all over again, but you at least had to wait until Watari left.

Watari didn't even blink at the scene before his eyes, although the color did rise to his cheeks. Still, he was getting used to it. It was a bit shameful to admit, but since you always were all alone on the hotel room working on the Kira case, sometimes your emotions got the better of you and you ended up making love anytime. Many times, Watari was unfortunate enough to walk in, since you never heard him knock and he couldn't stand outside forever. When this happened, it was always the same reaction. You gasped and Lawliett got on top of you to cover you from view. Since he was so fast, you doubted Watari had seen much of you. However, it troubled you that he knew your boyfriend's backside as well as you did.

"What did you need, 'Tari?" you asked, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"I just needed to get a file from the secure computer." Watari answered, his eyes glued to your faces, and trying to keep his cool.

"Go ahead, take it." You said, smiling, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Watari went to the computer, inserted a portable USB memory on the special drive, downloaded the file and left, saying goodbye as politely as ever.

"Poor Watari." I said, giggling. "although he should really learn to knock louder." You waited for Lawliett to get off you. He didn't move, Instead, you felt him get harder again.

"Oh, come on, not now!" you complained, although you wanted him again. However, one of you had to b the responsible one. Both of you had to take a bath and hurry before the Japanese police arrived. It was going to be the first time you were going to show yourselves as L to the world. You at least had to be presentable… and fully clothed.

Law paid no attention to your complaints. Instead, he kissed you and caressed one of your breasts. You sighed and shoved him off. He landed heavily on the floor beside you, giving you a hurt look.

"That was painful." he said, emotionlessly but rubbing his head where he'd hit it. You felt a little guilt.

"Ok, ok. Let's take a bath together. But no fooling around!" Not even you believed that. In a flash, Law was on his feet again and had picked you up in his arms, carrying you to the bathroom.

Let's just say it was a very… pleasurable bath.

Here ends the first chapter. Hope you liked it… the plan is to try and write my version of Death Note, with you keeping L company and helping him catch Kira. It could be interesting… I have some pretty good ideas, if I say so myself. Please leave some reviews, or give any ideas on what you'd like to see. You can also flame… It would give me a few laughs.


	2. The Two L's

Chapter 2

You smiled at the bewildered expressions in the men's faces. You stood beside Law, before the door to your hotel room, leaning on him slightly.

"We are L." You said, smiling, and knowing Law was frowning.

The oldest of the men, who looked, also, like the leader, formulated the expected question.

"WE'RE L?" He asked.

You smiled as Law answered.

"To show our trust, we have decided to tell you one of L's greatest secrets. You cannot say this to absolutely anyone apart from us, whatever you do." His voice was, for once, menacing. "L is not a detective, but a pair of detectives instead. It's her and me."

The detectives' faces were quite surprised. You just smiled even more broadly and said:

"Call me Elen."

"Elena." Law corrected. "Only I am allowed to call her Elen. Once more, I shall warn you. Absolutely no one must know she is also L."

The cops seemed to grow out of their stupor and nodded, then began introducing themselves and showing us their police I.D.

"My name is Yagami Soichiro." "I'm Matsuda." "Aizawa desu." And so on. Law and you exchanged a glance, and he sighed. He raised his hand and arranged his fingers so that they resembled a gun.

"Bam!"

"What are you doing?" Matsuda asked, nervous.

"are you crazy?"

"If we were Kira, you would be dead by now." I said, my smile disappearing and being replaced by a frown.

"It's a known fact that Kira needs both a face and a name to kill. Let's value our lives and not give our names around carelessly, shall we?" Law asked in an emotionless way that had just a hint of sarcasm. You took his arm and, together, you walked to the suite's living room. Law went to a chair and sat in his peculiar and adorable way. You sat beside him on the chair's armrest, leaning on Law a little for comfort and warmth. You took a lollipop from the table in front of you and took off the wrapper, putting the candy in your mouth.

"Let's begin."

They had stayed all day. You had analyzed with them every part of the Kira case that you knew. Hoping to be able to get some insight with them here. You got a couple good ideas, but nothing wonderful. However, it was a start.

"Ryuuzaki, Elena, I will go to sleep now." Watari announced, smiling at you. You nodded, and Watari said "Have fun."

You frowned.

"Have fun, 'Tari? I'm going to bed and Law'll probably go read data again. We are not going to do anything else tonight. I'm too tired to."

"That would be disappointing. I have a surprise for you." Law said simply, coming out from your room in a change of clothes. You did a double take. Instead of his trademark baggy jeans and white, long-sleeved shirt, he wore a completely different outfit. He had jeans, but a tighter pair, with a red shirt that clung to his body in such a perfect way, showing off his toned body, it seemed they had been made for each other. Over that he wore a black jacket that contrasted with the shirt. He looked great, more than great. You would have loved to jump on him and take him then and there, Watari or no Watari. However, you controlled yourself and asked:

"Where are we going? What's the point of this?"

Law smiled at you, the kind of true smile, filled with pleasure, that he gave only to you.

"I made a reservation for you at Oire's." Watari said, kindly as always, as he walked to the door. You gasped. It was your favorite restaurant, since you just loved (your favorite kind of food here). However, it was very expensive. Of course, you didn't have a problem with money, but Law hated to spend too much money on food that wasn't sweet. You took turns giving each other little pleasures, so you spent as little money as you could on salty foods while Law didn't mind your addiction to expensive, fast cars and all kinds of literature. Let's face it, you were a genius girl, and needed lots of knowledge to feed your brain. You probably spent more money on books than Law did on sweets, and THAT was something. You didn't really miss the food, you were an excellent cook (Was there any limit to your talents?) and usually fixed everything Watari and you needed to eat. You also made such good food, you could convince Law to eat healthier once a week. You loved your boyfriend the way he was, but he needed something healthier too. He couldn't live on just sweets, so you took care of him.

"We will celebrate a special occasion." Law said simply. You couldn't get him to say anything else, so you went and got changed.

When you walked into the room, Law couldn't help but gasp and think maybe you should just have dinner at the hotel and do something more enjoyable. You were dressed simply, Oire's was expensive but formal wear wasn't required, so you wore a pair of black jeans that took out the best in your figure along with a beautiful white sleeveless blouse. It had small details in details in different colors that brought out the beauty in your eyes, and you had a pair of long, dangling earrings that sparkled in the light . It was simple, but you looked very beautiful.

Law swallowed and offered you his arm as Watari showed himself out. You went downstairs to get your car, it was a beautiful silver Ferrari F430 Spider, and you drove to Oire's. On the way, you talked about everything except the Kira case. It was driving you both mad, but there could be problems with mixing business with pleasure, and it had been a long time since you talked about anything else that wasn't Kira.

You arrived at Oire's and gave the keys to the Valet. Law warned him to take care of your car and you went inside. A table for two was set near the window, so you could see outside. Law didn't mind but you hated being inside. You liked the wind, nature, the trees. In many ways, you were so opposite to Law that it was a wonder you got along so well, although maybe it was the reason you did. Both of you were unpredictable, therefore, the other one was never bored. Also, Law was the only people that could truly understand your thoughts, even when you didn't voice them out loud. You smiled as the waiter tried to get him to sit like a normal person, but he answered with one of his usual comments and ushered him away. You felt a thrill of pure happiness run down your spine. You loved him. Completely. He turned his attention to you.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because I'm here with you." You answered simply, too shy to say "I love you."

He turned a little red for some reason, and you blurted out one of the first things in your mind.

"How are Matt, Mello and Near? I haven't heard much about them."

"I hear Near's making a lot of progress." L said. "However, Mello doesn't seem to want to learn to harness his emotions."

You smiled. You knew Law liked Near better, but Mello was closer to your own heart. There was something utterly cute about him, and you loved him. You tried to convince him to cooperate with Near the way you cooperated with Law. That was what made you great.

"We must go visit them sometime." You said, taking a sip of the drink they'd just poured you.

"Maybe." Law answered. The waiter came to give you the menus.

"I don't want this." Law said. "Please get me some cake. Anything with strawberries."

About ah hour and a half later, you had finished your meal and your dessert, and Law had finished all the cakes in the restaurant. The waiters eyed him suspiciously, but he didn't notice or didn't care. For the last twenty minutes he'd been silent, pondering. You wanted to know what troubled him, but decided to wait. Then, he looked up and put a hand in his pocket. With a sigh, he gave you a little box. You opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring, with little details and diamonds. You looked up at Law questioningly.

"Please marry me." He said, simply. He didn't go down on his knees, he didn't cause a scene, he barely showed any emotion. Anybody else would have thought he proposed reluctantly, hoping you would say no. You knew him perfectly, and understood he was, in fact, very nervous. You smiled at him.

"Honestly…" You said, your eyes lighting up at the sheer happiness you felt. "do you really have to ask? Of course I'll marry you."

There it was again. Your smile. The one he saved just for you.

"Thank you." He said simply, but you understood.

That night, you lay exhausted beside him, protected by his arms, and as you fell asleep you thought about your future. Nothing could tear you apart. You knew happiness with him would come.

If you'd only known…

There! Second chapter up! In the next one, appears the first obstacle, one Yagami Light... Tell me what you think of it so far! I promise it'll be emotional... I so love emotional stories...


	3. Encounter With Yagami Light

"Elen, could you bring me some chocolate from the store?" Law asked you as you grabbed your bag to go out.

"Sure. I'll just go drop these books by the library first." you said, as you turned to leave.

"Elen…" Law said, in a voice that sounded like a whimper. You turned to look at him. He sat on the couch beside Matsuda, a pleading look in his eyes. "You aren't going to kiss me goodbye?" you knew he was teasing you. He was a lot more playful than people ever knew.

You sighed, acting exasperated, though in reality just the idea of kissing him made butterflies flutter in your stomach.

"You can be so needy sometimes…" You bent over and kissed his lips softly. Gently, he kissed you back. You separated and smiled at each other, then you grabbed your purse, got your keys and went out the door.

"You two are very much in love, aren't yo-" Matsuda began.

"No comments, Matsuda." Law interrupted, cold to anyone who wasn't you. You laughed inwardly. That Lawliett…

You smiled at the elderly librarian as you deposited the books on her desk. She thanked you and you went to the historical section, thinking of getting a book about the history of Japan, since you were now living there. Scanning the titles, you looked up and saw, on the highest shelf, a thick, red, hardback book that read: "Complete History Of The Japanese Empire". You smiled, pulling a small stool close to the shelf to help you get it more easily. You stood up on it and tried to get it, but you were still too short to be able to manage it. You sighed and pulled on the sleeve of a tall young man who was also looking at the History section. He turned and you could barely conceal a gasp.

You knew him. You had his picture on a file back at the hotel room. His name was Yagami Light, son of Yagami Soichiro, one of the prime suspects of the Kira case, he had been followed by the recently deceased Ray Penbar. He made you nervous, because although he smiled pleasantly at you, you had a bad feeling about him.

"Excuse me" You said, smiling brightly at him and trying to act like a non-brilliant, carefree girl. "Could you get that book for me?"

"Of course." Light smiled pleasantly back, and effortlessly got you the book.

"Thanks!"

You turned to go to the reception and get the librarian to check your book out, and to your dismay Light followed you.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?"

"Elena Cornwell." You said, without a hint of doubt or lie in your eyes.

"I'm Yagami Light. Are you a foreigner? You speak an excellent Japanese."

"My adoptive father is Japanese." You shrugged. "I guess it comes naturally." You said with false modesty, trying to repel him. Instead, he just laughed politely.

"Adoptive? Are you an orphan?"

The old lady checked your book out and you bent over to pick up your bags. They were just two, but big and heavy.

"Please allow me you help you with those." Light said, politely. You shrugged rudely. Why didn't he leave?

"As you wish." You said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Why so cold?" he asked pleasantly.

"It is suspicious that I am acting so cold after he's been nice to me. I must be careful and act as stupid as I can, in an effort to make him lose interest in me… However, why is he so insistent? I have done nothing remarkable or… "

You looked at the floor, as if trying not to look at him because of a deep embarrassment.

"It's just that Yagami-kun is so cute… I cannot help that my shyness turns into defensiveness… I'm sorry, Yagami-kun." You answered, sounding as weak as you could.

"Please, Elena-san. Let's put that aside and just be friends." Light smiled at you once again.

Thankfully, your car was right outside. This time, it was an Aston. You really loved beautiful cars.

"Nice car" Light complimented.

"Daddy bought it for me because I didn't make it to college." You said, shrugging. It was very different to think talking with (possibly) Kira, than doing it safe, beside Law. Just like Mello, you let your emotions get the best of you.

"Well, see you around, Yagami-kun… Or do you need me to take you anywhere?"

"It's ok. My house is quite close. See you around, Elena-san." He turned and left. You breathed normally again.

You had discovered a terrible flaw in you. You had a hard time dealing under pressure. You told Law all about it as you unpacked the sweets. The men around you listened carefully, specially Yagami-san… I mean, you were talking about his son.

"He gave me a bad feeling, Law." You finished. He just sat opening a box of chocolates, thinking.

He finally spoke.  
"Come here." You went to him, wondering what did he want. "Bend over a little." You obeyed. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." When you did it, he popped a chocolate into your mouth, then kissed you when you closed it. "Don't worry. He doesn't know a thing. He couldn't have. We have absolutely no records, he couldn't know you are L. Relax, and think. Knowledge and reason is what will give us victory, and justice shall prevail."

You smiled at him. He was so sweet, in is way.

"Ok, Law. But I'll be more careful next time."

He just nodded.

There goes! Let me explain. Light was in the library looking for a book (that was brilliant), and Ryun finds your true name funny. Upon closer inspection, he decides he likes your appearance, and with curiosity at what Ryun laughs at, he asks your name. Of course, you lie, and Ryun snickers, saying "Interesting, Light. She's lying." Of course, he begins to wonder, so he didn't want to let you go that easily.

Another note... I decided your character couldn't be that perfect... she's human after all. She had to have a flaw, and there it is. She gets nervous under pressure (I mean, who doesn't?). I'll probably explore the world of flaws more deeply after this, along with ways of conquering them.

Hope you liked it!


	4. Misora

You yawned, exhausted. The whole team for the Kira investigation was here, and you just had pulled an all-nighter. Tired, you leaned on Law, but he stood up as the phone rang and you landed on the couch.

"Oh, sorry, Elen…" he said as he walked to Watari.

"Ryuuzaki, Ukita-san at the NPA is in the middle of an interesting conversation with an informant."

"In that case, have them call us here. Matsuda-san, you may turn on your cell phone." He paused for a second. "No, please turn it on."

Matsuda did as he was told, and at that moment the phone began to ring. Law snatched it from him and answered.

"Hello, this is Suzuki, the head of public information for the Kira case." He listened for a second. "Ray Penbar's fiancée? Misora Naomi…" you gasped.

You had worked with Naomi in the past. you had been impressed by her brains and courage. Was she OK?

"I have heard that name in the past…" Law said, thinking.

"Ryuuzaki, we worked with her before" you said as Watari showed him the picture in the computer. Law's eyes opened wide, and you knew he remembered. He hung up.

"She's been missing since the day after her fiancée's death." Law explained. You frowned, taking facts in and thinking deeply.

"Anyone would be depressed after her fiancée's death" Matsuda commented. you shook your head.

"She was one of the most brilliant, most courageous, FBI agents in the force. She wouldn't fall apart knowing Kira killed the man she loved." You said, and suddenly a chill ran down your spine. You looked at Law. What if you lost him?

"Elen is right. She probably went out to catch Kira." Law said, completely unaware of the terror in your eyes. He stood beside you, looking at you thoughtfully.

"Get fear out of your head, girl. Let's think." You thought.

"Since she was with Penbar, she probably figured something out. The surest thing is that she's in hiding, researching, or Kira got her." You said the cold, true facts without a hint of emotion. "Therefore, Kira must be one of the people Penbar was investigating."

"We will narrow our search to the people Penbar was investigating here in Japan." Law announced. "The targets of our investigation will be two people related to the police and those connected to them."

"Who are those two people?" Chief Yagami asked.

You answered, although you knew he wouldn't like it.

"Assistant director Kitamura and his family, along with Chief Yagami and his family. Also, and I believe Ryuuzaki wants to add this, I'd like to install bugs and cameras on both houses."

"Elena! That's impossible!" The cops exclaimed in disbelief.

"Please use a more respectful tone when talking to her." Law said, giving them dirty looks. You managed to stifle a smile.

"We could get fired!" Matsuda whimpered as the others nodded. You smiled.

"You don't mind putting your lives on the line for this case, but you mind getting fired. Don't worry, we're pros. There's no way we could get caught." Your voice was a bit cocky, but it said the truth.

"Ryuuzaki, what are the chances that Kira is among those people?" Chief Yagami asked.

Law stared at the ceiling, thoughtful for a moment.

"About ten percent…" He answered.

"No, five percent." You corrected. He nodded.

"You mean to say… you'd go so far for just five percent?" Matsuda asked, amazed.

"There are no other suspects. Even if there is a one percent chance, we should investigate it fully." Chief Yagami gave in. The others tried to convince him otherwise, but his mind was made up. You admired him, understanding how hard it must be that his own son was under suspicion, but he gave in, asking you to be as thorough as possible. He understood there was no point in doing anything if it was not done correctly.

"You are an impressive man, Yagami-san." You said, standing up and stretching. "don't worry. Out of courtesy to your wife and daughter, I shall be the one monitoring their actions. I'm a girl, after all. It'll be less embarrassing."

You agreed to install the bugs the next day. Tired, the detectives went back home for a short rest, after all, you had pulled an all-nighter and would have an important day tomorrow. You went with them to the door of the suite and said goodbye.

"Well, it's just the three of us again." You said, smiling at Law and Watari.

Watari smiled, sensing you wanted to talk to Law in private.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I have to go shopping for supplies. I shan't be long." Watari said, grabbing his coat.

"Bring candy!" Law called after him as he went out.

You let yourself fall on the couch and Law sat beside you in his peculiar way.  
You were silent for a few minutes, just thinking. He broke the silence.

"Do you think Misora is dead?" he asked, bluntly. You thought for a moment, separating feelings from facts and assessing them both. You sighed sadly.

"Yes, I think she is. But Law…" You turned to him, eyes full of sadness. "I cannot begin to understand the pain she must have felt when she learnt Ray was killed by Kira. It… it scares me. I hate to show this weakness, but… I wouldn't want you to be killed, since I would have to live without you. And I wouldn't want to be killed, since that would also mean being separated from you. You're all I have."

He just looked at you, then hugged you, pulling you as close as he could.

"I promise I won't let Kira kill you or me. I also promise we'll die together, because you're also all I have. The only one who is able to really understand what I mean, and who I am." He was silent for a moment, then whispered "Thank you for everything."

"I love you, Law."

"I love you too, Elen."

Woo! Finished! Hope that didn't suck too much… I really wanted to update but had lots of homework… However, the real battle is about to begin!

If there is something you'd like to see in the story, just tell me. If I like your idea, and manage to fit it in the general scheme of things, it would be a pleasure to add it, giving all due credit of course.

Well, GOOD NIGHT, Y'ALL!!!


	5. Surveillance

There had been absolutely nothing suspicious with him. You had been watching for a while now, and the cameras had only showed him putting a tiny slip of paper on his door as a booby trap to know when someone went in his room.

"There is nothing suspicious…" you whispered, taking the strawberry on top of Law's slice of cake.

"Hey!" he complained, but you didn't hear him, too busy thinking. You took a bite of the big, sweet, plump strawberry. He snatched what remained from the strawberry and plopped it in his mouth, grumbling and turning his attention back to the monitors. Light went out of his house.

"Your family leads a boring life, Yagami-san" you said with a smile, although you didn't mean it. In fact, you had just lied terribly. You liked watching Yagami's family, you learnt a or about behavior. Sayu was a shallow, happy girl, while her mother was sweet, responsible and wise, devoted to her family. The one you didn't get was Light. You sighed and tried to swallow the feelings he caused in you. Don't get me wrong, those weren't feelings of love or infatuation, but of dread. He gave you a creepy feeling, and you didn't understand why. There was no logical reason for that. None of the other suspects caused this feeling in you.

"If the feeling is not rational, then it must be ignored." You thought, breathing deeply. "You mustn't allow it to interfere with the investigation."

Some time later, Light went back home. He went inside his room and locked it, then went to his bookshelf. He brought out hidden magazines with girls in bathing suits. He sat down on his bed and calmly leafed through them.

"I cannot believe my son reads those kinds of magazines." Chief Yagami complained.

"I cannot believe the way he's leafing through them, either." I said, frowning. "It is normal that a seventeen-year old male reads those magazines. I would be surprised if you hadn't thought about it in your time, Yagami-san. But the point of reading those, if I get it right, is not just looking. His pants look normal. He doesn't seem to be excited. Heck, he doesn't even seem to be paying attention at what he's looking at. He's thinking of something else. I believe it's a ruse." You said, and Law nodded, also thinking it strange.

"My son wouldn't do that…" Chef Yagami began. You smiled.

"You didn't think he would have that kind of magazines in the next place." You interrupted, with a very charming smile. Matsuda laughed silently as the chief colored a little.

"You're right. I need to be more objective." Chief Yagami said in a low voice.

Light put his magazine away, and went to his desk. He took out his notebooks and began studying, without turning on the computer or the TV.

"What a dedicated son you have, Yagami-san." Law observed, putting his finger in his mouth.

"He's going to have an exam in about ten days. It's to enter Toodai University." Chief Yagami explained.

Light studied for a few hours, until he was called down to dinner. We switched the monitors to the family's dining room.

"They are watching channel 4 on T.V." you said looking at Law. He asked Aizawa if the other family was also watching Sakura T.V. They were.

"Pease broadcast the announcement now, Watari." Law asked.

It was a simple plan, though a brilliant one. We would make the press announce that the ICPO had ordered 1500 investigators into Japan to capture Kira. The point was observe the reaction.

The moment the announcement was made, Sayu said, impressed:

"1500 agents? That's amazing…"

"What a stupid move." Light interrupted his sister. "The is no point in announcing this to the public, the real use would be to keep it secret. It must be a lie to make Kira nervous, but it's too obvious. Kira must be laughing at them now."

You frowned, disliking the arrogance in his attitude. However, Law smiled.

"Your son is pretty smart." Law told Yagami san.

"Uh… I guess so" Chief Yagami replied.

"He's too full of himself, though." you added, a bit angrily.

The family finished eating, ad Light went to put his dishes in the sink and grab a bag of potato chips. He went to his room and began studying again, eventually opening the bag of chips and eating.

"Ryuuzaki, Elena" Watari called as he came into the room.

"What is it, 'Tari?" You asked, turning to look at him politely, in contrast to Law, who kept watching the screens.

"Both the bribery and robbery suspects on the 9 o'clock news have died in their holding cells." Watari announced, in his typical kind and emotionless voice.

"It's Kira!" Chief Yagami exclaimed, and Watari went on.

"At Satamura's, only Jichou's wife and eldest daughter watched the news."

"the director's wife and daughter were watching a drama." Law said thoughtfully. "After that ended they turned off the television and didn't watch anything else."

"Light has been studying nonstop since 7:30, and it's 11:00 now." You added reluctantly. He had done nothing suspicious yet, apart from being suspiciously innocent. You frowned, wondering if somehow he had noticed the cameras.

"Neither family used the radio or the telephone." Law told you as you bounced ideas off each other.

"Not that it would have helped, since Kira needs both a face and a name to be able to kill someone. However…"

"As you see, my family is innocent!" Exclaimed Chief Yagami in what felt like sheer desperation.

You rubbed your temples, annoyed at his loud voice. You were trying to think here, and such demonstrations of emotion didn't help. Law gave you a look that plainly showed he felt the exact way you did. Matsuda brought in another slice of cake for Law, and quick as lightning, you took the strawberry and popped it in your mouth. Law gave you an annoyed frown and put his finger in the frosting, then put it in his mouth.

"The criminals Kira killed today contrast with the ones he usually kills." You said, flinching a little at your choice of words. "These only committed minor crimes."

"And like you said before, Elen, the Yagami family shook off all the suspicion in just one day. That's strange." Law took a pair of forks and gave you one, keeping the other. Watari handed you a glass of mile, You thanked him with a smile.

"We'll have to keep investigating." You said, putting cake into your mouth. "I can't put my finger on it, but I suspect young Light is hiding something. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about the existence of the cameras by now." Yagami-san sighed, grabbing his coat.

"I am leaving, I must get home. I'll be back early in the morning tomorrow. Good night, Elena, Ryuuzaki, Watari." He said as he went out the door.

"Good night, Yagami-san!" You called out to him. He probably didn't like you for suspecting his son, but you couldn't help liking him. He was a nice guy, truly devoted to justice.

You stood up and went to the living room, then dropped yourself on the couch.

"Poor Yagami-san." You said, yawning. "I really hope Light isn't Kira. We didn't see him do anything suspicious today, but a few patterns were broken here. Kira killed only two criminals today, and with such painfully minor crimes… He generally kills more, and more important ones. There's also the fact that there wasn't enough proof to be able to ascertain they actually committed the crimes. That's a first for Kira. However, Light couldn't have known of them unless one of two possibilities happened; he receives TV signal directly to his head or he managed to fool us."

You yawned again.

"I'm very tired, Law."

"Elena, Ryuuzaki, I'm going to bed. Have nice dreams…. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Watari said kindly as he walked out the door. You smiled at him.

"Sleep tight!"

As soon as he was gone, you stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed too, Law. Are you coming, or do you refuse to sleep tonight again?"

The cops, when they stayed over, seemed to think Law didn't sleep at all. In fact, he did sleep, but two or three nights a week only, and that depended on just how much sugar he'd had that day. Plus, he needed very few hours of sleep to recover fully. You were more… normal… that way, since you did need a full night's sleep or you became grouchy and irritable.

"I'll come with you, at least for a while." Law stood up and went to you, taking your hand. Together, you went to the room. "I need to relax a little and think. Tomorrow I'll tell you the conclusions I reached. I don't think I can sleep today."

You washed your teeth and put on your pajamas, then got under the bedcovers. Law turned off the light and sat beside you in his usual way as you closed your eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, you woke up in his arms, and he was sleeping peacefully, the hints of a smile in his face. You didn't move and smiled at him. It was the first time you saw him sleep this peacefully. There was no way you'd let anyone interrupt you.

There! Another chapter done! Woo-hoo! I somehow feel proud of myself, and I'm starting to get more comfortable with the characters. Hope you liked it!


	6. Humilliation

You sighed and nodded. It was time, the decision had been made. At last, you had to talk to the rest of the team. You tool a last sip of your tea, some English Breakfast, and ate the last slice of peach on your plate. Law stood up and put the plates in a tray beside the door, then called for someone to come pick them up. You went to take a bath. The others would be here any minute.

Your bath took longer than expected, since you felt so relaxed under the warm water. At last, you went out of the bath covered with a towel, and the clothes you'd lay out on the bed for the day weren't there. You smiled, since Law liked to play games with you sometimes. This must be another one.

"Law! Give me my clothes! I need to get changed!" you shouted as you walked out of the room and found everyone in the living room.

"Oh shit, I forgot.." Law said, stiffening, then jumping out of his seat and running to a corner of the room to get your clothes. He gave them to you with a sheepish smile on his face, the kind that begged for forgiveness.

"Thanks!" You said brightly and hit him on the head. Hard. Rubbing the sore spot, he went back to his seat as Matsuda snickered, whispering loudly to Aizawa:

"I never thought I'd see the great L treated this way."

You got out of the room as Law's expression became a murderous look, directed fully at Matsuda.

You sat on a chair beside Law. It was time to begin.

"We have repeatedly reviewed the video and audio recordings from both families in the past two days. Our conclusion regarding the existence of suspicious activities within those under surveillance is that there is no reason to suspect either. We shall remove the cameras and microphones." Law said. Yagami-san sighed loudly out of relief. You frowned slightly. He had misunderstood, and you would have to burst his bubble.

"Don't be discouraged… We'll start again from the beginning. Let's go over the suspects one more time." Chief Yagami adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Don't get us wrong. There was no suspicious activity based only on the tapes." You explained as Law popped a chocolate into his mouth and offered you another. "Kira just didn't slip up. He managed to kill criminals without showing us how, that's all." It was your turn to pop the chocolate into your mouth.

"But are you sure Kira is one of these people?" Chief Yagami asked. What he really meant was "Are you sure my son is a cold blooded killer?"

"There's just about 5 of a chance." Law said.

"However, don't dismiss that fact. It's a lot higher than the probability of the other suspects." I pointed out and took a sip of tea. Law's habits were catchy.

"But if wiring the houses doesn't work, how are we going to investigate? The other way is in person, but we could get killed." Matsuda-san said.

"However, we must be prepared to make personal investigations. They could be the only way." Yagami-san pointed out. You sighed, deep in thought. You had been over this with Law. How could Kira kill without showing his method? Could he do it by just wishing? And why didn't he show remorse? Plus, had he really found out about the cameras? The only one with enough brains to be able to evade us seemed to be Light… It made you nervous that Kira wasn't the usual, idiot criminal, or someone slightly above average intelligence. You loved challenges, but the possibility of death made you nervous. Law's was the one that bothered you the most. You needed to find Kira, and to be sure you had the right guy, it seemed a confession would be necessary.

"How could we make Kira confess?" Law asked you in a low voice, once again seeming to read your thoughts. You didn't answer, but a plan was forming in your mind.

"I might have an idea…"

"You shouldn't have come." Law told you, frowning.

"You really think I would let you do this alone? No way." You smiled. "Plus, I've always wanted to go to college."

"Just make sure he doesn't see you before you're ready." Law scowled and walked to the entrance. He was acting a bit angry, but you knew he was happy to have you there. Taking a deep breath, you followed him inside the building.

"This is going to be an unusual situation. I don't think this has ever happened before." You said, smiling, as the auditorium quieted down. The ceremony began.

You sat beside Law, trying hard not to laugh at the looks other people gave him. He should have been all dressed up, after all, this was the Touou University entrance ceremony. However, he was in his usual attire, with baggy jeans and white shirt, no socks and his shoes on the floor. You couldn't resist. You rested your head on his shoulder, and he stroked your hair. You knew you made a huge contrast with him, since you were dressed up in a beautiful skirt and a pretty blouse. Your hair fell around your shoulders like a natural crown and was held back by some silver hair clips. You looked more than good.

At last, the announcement was made.

"And now, a few words from the freshmen representatives. Yagami Raito-"

Light stood up and said "Here." There were a few surprised words from the crowd.

"…- Ryuuga Hideki-"

"Here." Law stood up, put his shoes on and began walking forward.

"… and Elena Cornwell."

You stood up and walked behind Law, who waited for you politely. You walked together towards the stage, were Raito was waiting. He gave you a smile, and you made your best to look shy.

"Hello, Yagami-kun."

"Elena-san." He nodded at you. You each gave a short speech, then, together, went back down the stairs. It was time for Law to make his move.

"Yagami-kun, I know you are the son of police chief Yagami Soichiro, and have a great sense of justice. I heard you have made great contributions to cases in the past, and are now interested in the Kira case. That's why I want to tell you a classified piece of information, but you must promise not to repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone else."

"I promise, you can tell me."

Here came. He was going to be shaken to his very core.

"I am L."

He didn't turn. He kept walking. However, I saw his legs shake a little. you smiled. If he tried to hide this emotion, he could be suspicious.

He got to the foot of the stairs, and turned. He shook Law's hand.

"I that so? I admire your work a lot!" It was a weird reaction, definitely.

"Thank you. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I wish for your help on the Kira case." Law explained, but omitted important facts. You had decided we would put him under more pressure by admitting our suspicions of him being Kira. Also, and this was Law's decision, we wouldn't tell him about L being two people. Never. We would admit I was a detective, but we'd say I was a lowly one. Law didn't want me to be involved in any way, but you had insisted. He couldn't refuse. He knew he needed you, but he was going to put as little attention on you as possible.

You found three seats together. Law sat beside Light, and you sat beside Law. Neither of you talked, you just thought and acted as if you were paying attention.

"He definitely was restraining emotion" you thought, giving Light a sideways glance. "and he definitely began to shake when he heard law say 'I'm L'. His lack of suspicious actions actually make him even more suspicious. How to tell if he is Kira? How to trap him? How to make him confess? He's no fool…" you smiled. "This will definitely be interesting!"

Later, you walked beside Law to your car and spotted Light also leaving.

"Yagami-kun, thanks for today." Law said.

"No, thank you. I didn't know you knew Elena-san." Light said pointedly.

"She's a fellow detective, but she still has a long way to go." Law said, in a dismissive comment. You'd have to make him pay later.

"Well, see you around on campus." Law said as you got to your car. You'd brought the Aston. He opened the door to the driver's seat for you and you smiled at Light, getting in. Law went to the passenger's seat and also got in. I started the engine and drove.

"A long way to go? That was evil, Law."

"Anything to get you out of danger." He smiled at you.

"Hey, you're the one that's going to be in danger. My pride won't allow you to say those things."

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me." He said, completely sure of himself. You smiled.

"That's true, but I have other ways of getting what I want. Don't tempt me." You smiled at him seductively and put your hand in his leg for a second. Then he understood.

"You wouldn't be that evil." He breathed, eyes wide and innocent.

"You think I wouldn't? Try me."

"Never."

And like that, you got back to the hotel. Thankfully, no one was there. Watari was out, grocery shopping, and the other detectives were taking a short but well deserved break.

"What do you want to do?" You asked Law. "We could analyze Light's actions or we could…" You couldn't finish. He was kissing you passionately. " Or we could do that" you said breathlessly when he let your lips go. He smiled and took you to your bed. He locked the door. There was no way Watari was going to walk in on you again.


	7. Pointless And General

You lay in bed, eyes closed, thinking. You were ready for anything. Today was your first day at the University, and also your first day investigating Light. Although you were nervous about Light being Kira and all, you were eager for the day to begin. It was a long time since Law and you had been able to go out together, ever since the day he asked you to marry him. You smiled, remembering that night. You had agreed to get married as soon as Kira was caught, deciding it would be your wedding gift for each other. Of course, you knew what else you were going to get him. No one but you knew this, but he was addicted to trips. Your favorite part of being with him was between cases, when he would get tickets for some random place in the world and you would travel, sometimes for months at a time, researching culture, the natives' habits, etc. He even would lay off the sugar a little and eat traditional food out of interest. Those were magical moments. You knew he had always wanted to visit little towns in France, but circumstances had made it impossible for you to go. This time, you were definitely going to take him there. It would be a beautiful honeymoon.

You squirmed a little, the sheer happiness the idea made you feel rocking your whole body. You closed your eyes to enjoy the sensation. Then, you were puzzled when you felt drops of cool water on your face. Your eyes opened and you gasped when you found yourself face to face with Law, his wet hair dripping, the water running down your face. He'd just taken a bath, or so you could see from his wet hair, naked chest and towel around his middle. He was holding himself up over you, his hands beside your head.

"Why do you look so happy?" Law asked, his trademark blank expression positioned perfectly on his face.

You reached up and wised him tenderly on the lips.

"Just thinking pleasant thoughts." You smiled at him.

"About me?" he frowned a little.

"Of course. Who else would make me this happy?" You asked, trying to get him to lie beside you.

He shrugged, letting himself fall gently on top of you. You shoved him off, he was heavy. "Maybe you were thinking about someone else. Maybe Matsuda, or Watari. Maybe even Yagami-kun."

You turned to him in amazement, then realized he was teasing you. It was very strange that he did that, so he must be in an exceptionally good mood.

"Well, you gotta admit 'Tari is sexy" you teased back, "but nothing attracts me more than Matsuda's brains. You better be careful."

"The joke's stopped being funny, (your name)-san." Law was serious again. You hugged him, enjoying the way he said your name. It was the first time he'd pronounced it in ages.

"Then you should stop trying to be funny yourself, Lawliett." You mock-scolded him.

"I never try. I do." He kissed you.

"You're so cocky sometimes… You're incredible." You rested your head on his arm, happily inhaling the fresh scent of him. "Don't ever go."

"I should be the one saying those words." He said in a very low voice. You wondered if you had imagined it.

Before you answered, the alarm clock began to ring.

"Damn! We're late! I have to go take a bath!" You jumped out of bed and ran inside the bathroom.

"Good morning, Yagami-kun." Law and you said in unison.

"Good morning, Elena-san, Ryuuga." Light answered. "Why do you come in the same car?"

"She is a foreign detective. We're staying at the same hotel." Law said, dismissively. "It would be stupid to come in two different cars."

"That's true, Ryuuga." Light said, laughing his fake laugh. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure." You said, giving him an adorable smile, although you felt more like kicking him.

As you walked towards the main building, a girl loaded with books and walking fast crashed into you, knocking you to the floor. The books were scattered and you fell on your butt, surprised.

"Elena-san, are you OK?" Law asked, helping you up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You directed your attention to the girl, who was picking up a pair of round glasses. "What about you?" you helped her gather your books. She looked up, her mouth open to answer. Then, she saw Law, and froze, the color rising to her cheeks. She gathered her books in a flash, then excused herself, practically running away from you. You just stood frozen there, mouth opening and closing like a fish's, with no sound coming out. Could she be attracted to Law?

"I think someone has a crush on you, Ryuuga." Light said, laughing his laugh again. You did your best to hide just how pissed off you were.

"Yeah, maybe you should ask her out" You smiled at Law, acting perfectly carefree. There was no way Light could guess the truth, but poor Law felt a chill run down his spine.

"No, thanks."

There. just one fast, short update before I continue with the story. I didn't have much time today, but let's see about tomorrow… Hope you like it! Thank you, all!


	8. The Beginning

You walked through the campus between Light and Law, the sun shining brightly through the trees. It was a beautiful day. You tossed a tennis ball up in the air and caught it in your hand absentmindedly, talking about nonsense with Law.

"Honestly. Nadal is better than Fedrer." You said, smiling.

"According to skill and several statistics, Fedrer is better." Law answered.

"Hell no, he isn't." and so on. No one would have been able to tell you were geniuses. However, you weren't really interested in the conversation. Neither was Law. Still, it was sweet to be quarreling in a playful way, your hands brushing against each other's sometimes, and looking deeply into each others' eyes. You could almost forget Yagami Light walking beside you. These simple moments in life were priceless.

"What does it matter who's better?" Light asked, and you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Just don't listen to us, Yagami-kun." You answered, a hint of dislike in your voice. At last, you got to the courts.

Law had suggested a game of tennis in order to get to know each other better, since you were special "Kira Case" buddies and all. Of course, Light hadn't objected at all.

"Just a friendly match, Ryuuga? I should warn you I have some tennis experience." Light said, with a hint of arrogance, as always.

"No worries, Yagami-kun. I placed first in England's Junior tennis championships." Law answered. You smiled, since it was true. In fact, you won as a double's pair, but Light shouldn't know that.

"You spent your childhood in England?" Light asked.

"Lived there for about five years." Law answered, and smiled at you when Light looked the other way. A knowing look passed between you. You had met then. "Don't worry. This bit of information is useless as far as the identity of "L" is concerned."

You saw Light roll his eyes and tried not to laugh. You loved the reactions Law got from people.

The game began. Law scored the first point, attacking mercilessly from the start.

"Baring your fangs already, Ryuuga?" Light asked. You smirked.

"He who attacks first always wins." Law answered, with a shrug. As you watched them play, the memories were triggered. How you first met, the way you simply LOATHED him, etc.

It all began when your parents decided to move to England when you were seven years old. You had lived in Korea for a year, and before that you had lived in France. And before that, in the United states, and so on. You had no friends, since being a genius was a full time job. In fact, at seven years of age, instead of being in the first grade of Elementary School, you were beginning Middle School. You were a regular little genius, although it didn't help friendships either. Also, at that time, you were pretty arrogant and full of yourself, of your accomplishments, feeling there was absolutely no one like you, and sure of being able to shape the world with your hands. That's why you entered the classroom with your head held high, a smug smile on your lips, as the teacher introduced you to the class.

"This is (first name) (Last name). She comes from Korea, and her parents are researchers. She is an advanced learner, that's why she's in this grade at such a young age. Please be good to her."

You got the usual looks, the kind you were used to. The girls seemed to think you were cute, and smiled at you. The boys either ignored you or gave you dirty looks. You shivered inwardly at these looks, you had met lots of bullying in the past. It was hard, being a genius.

You looked around, observing your new classmates. They were all pretty average, except for a dark-haired boy sitting near the back of the class. He had spiky deep-black hair, dark bags under his eyes, and very pale skin. Nevertheless, this wasn't what made him peculiar. What was weird above all that was the way he sat, with his legs bent and his knees before his face. Just like the rest of the class, he was looking at you, but there seemed to be no real interest in his eyes, which looked blank and empty. He looked very stupid.

"Damn… but it's the only open seat. I will have to sit beside him, whether I want to or not." you thought to yourself. Trying hard not to sigh, you made your way to him and sat down.

"Good morning." You said, politely.

"Good morning." He answered, turning back to the teacher.

For the next hour, you spent time introducing ourselves to the rest of the class. You found no one overly interesting, except for your desk partner. In his turn to introduce himself, he stood up, looking extremely bored. Even standing he slouched.

"My name is Lawliet. I come from England, but wasn't necessarily born here." He sat down.

"Anything else you would like to add about yourself, Lawliet?" The teacher asked politely.

"Like your whole name?" Someone whispered loudly.

"No." Lawliett said, and put his hand inside his bag. It emerged with a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it and began munching on it. You just stared at him intently, trying to figure him out. He turned his head a little, looking at you with a half-interested look. After a few seconds, he swallowed a mouthful of chocolate and asked:

"Aren't you going to answer teacher's question?"

"Huh?"

"(Name)… come back to Earth. It's your turn." you heard Teacher say.

You stood up in a flash, flustered and embarrassed.

"Yes… I'm sorry…" You sighed. "My name is (name). I love music, books, and many other things." Still blushing, you sat down. This wasn't going to be too great a day… What a way to begin a new life… man…

This sucked. you hadn't been able to show off my brain even once. Lawliett kept quiet and didn't answer either, nor did he take notes. There was something about this guy that got on your nerves… You didn't like him one bit. He didn't stop eating sweets, but Teacher said nothing to him. However, when someone else tried to eat in class, Teacher was on his or her case immediately. What was going on? Still, you couldn't ask about this preference for Lawliett, since no one else seemed to be interested on talking to you, not even the other girls. You sighed, knowing about the drawbacks of wearing huge glasses huge sweaters and huge everything else. You were seven years old, but still quite pretty. You knew that, but preferred to hide it. You were arrogant in some aspects, but quite shy and insecure in others.

For several days, life went on like that. You had no friends, wasn't able to show off your knowledge during class, and sat beside a retard. Things could hardly get any worse.

"(Name), ever since you came here, you have been unable to answer a single question I have asked in class. Maybe you are having problems understanding the language, or the information." Teacher said one day, taking you by surprise.

"What? But… that's not true… I actually understand perfectly…"

"Maybe the problem is with her brain. She's probably as stupid as she is ugly." The guy that sat behind you said. you turned to him instantly, blushing and furious. You weren't stupid and you weren't ugly!

"Please answer this question then, (name)." Teacher said, picking his book up and reading out loud: "There is a hallway with three light bulbs. One end of the hallway is a dead end and the other one is secured by a strong door that remains closed as long as the light bulbs are on. The switch to turn the bulbs on and off is beside the door, outside the hallway. How can you tell which one is the defective one if you cannot see the bulbs when they are on due to the door and you can't turn them on from the inside?"

You smiled, and answered unhesitantly.

"you turn them on for a while, then turn them off. You open the door and touch the bulbs. The one that isn't hot is the defective one."

Teacher smiled at you, and suddenly, for the first time, Lawliett turned to face you openly, with evident interest. It felt weird.

"Here comes another puzzle. At the recent spring fete, four keen gardeners were displaying their fine roses. In total there were four colours and each rose appeared in two colours. Mr Green had a yellow rose. Mr Yellow did not have a red one. Mr Red had a blue rose but not a green one, whilst Mr Blue did not have a yellow one. One person with a red rose also had a green one. One person with a yellow rose also had a blue one. One of the persons with a green rose had no red. Neither of the persons with a yellow rose had a green one. No person has two roses of the same colour and no two persons had the same two colour roses and their names provide no clues. Can you tell who had which colour roses?"

You took a pencil and wrote down what you knew. You took nearly 30 seconds, but produced an answer.

"Mr. Green had yellow and red roses, Mr. Yellow Green and blue, Mr. Red Blue and yellow and Mr. Blue green and red. Easy." You smiled at teacher.

"Good! Here's a last one."

For about another half hour, Sensei kept asking you stuff and you answered using logic. Lawliett beside you put his thumb in his mouth and smiled. He was weird, but you noticed he was cute when he smiled. You smiled back at him, your cheeks feeling a little red.

After that, the teacher asked you almost every time, and you didn't make a single mistake. It was then that it began to get ugly.

"Roger, please answer this question." Teacher said, and wrote an algebra equation on the blackboard. Roger began answering.

"Please, that's obviously not the answer." You whispered loudly, an arrogant smirk on his face. Roger turned to look at you.

"Answer it yourself then." He said through gritted teeth. It was the fourth time he had made a mistake and you had made fun of him that day. With a smile, you gave your answer. It was perfect.

"There you go." You said, with a smile. Roger just turned back to the teacher.

Lawliett stared at you but said nothing. You didn't even acknowledge his existence. He was a weird idiot.

Later, as you went out of school, you found Roger waiting for you.

"Come here." He said, grabbing your arm. He dragged you to the back of the school building. Some of your classmates saw as you struggled, but no one came to help.

Roger shoved you against the brick wall roughly.

"What do you want?" You asked, defiant as ever.

"I want an apology." Roger practically growled. "I don't deserve to be treated like an idiot."

"Even if you are one?" You asked, smiling sardonically. Roger pushed you against the wall again, this time even harder.

"Apologize."

"Never. As if I would like to stoop down to your level. Now be a good boy and let me go. I want to go home." You tried to shove past him, but he pressed you to the wall again. You were a genius, but your people skills were terrible. You didn't realize just how mad Roger was. He pulled his hand back and slapped you. Hard. It was then that it dawned on you just how bad the situation was. It was then that you noticed he was very tall, that although he was just thirteen he was strong… at least stronger than you.

"Damn…" You thought. What came out of your mouth was "Hey! How dare you hit a girl! An a younger one at that! You need to see someone about anger management."

"Damn you." Roger said, and this time his fist came towards your face. Your eyes closed, and you waited for the blow. It never came. Instead, you heard Roger grunt, and the hand that held you suddenly wasn't there.

Your right eye opened tentatively. Instead of Roger, Lawliett stood before you. He was frowning at Roger, who lay on the floor holding his nose. He then turned to you. Softly, he touched your cheek with a finger.

"Are you OK?" He asked. You nodded, and suddenly felt the pain on your cheek.

"Ow…" You touched it.

"Come." Lawliett grabbed your backpack. "I'll walk you home. Your mother can have a look at you then."

"Not really." You said. "I live alone. Mother and Father are always away on trips, so they rented me a small apartment. When they come to see me, we stay at a hotel. It's cheaper that way." You shrugged. "It's not necessary, either way. Just give me my bag and I'll be on my way."

Lawliett just stared at you, then took our hand.

"We're going to my house, then."

"Hey! Let me go! I already told you it was not necessary!" You tried to get him to let you go.

Stop fighting me." Lawliett said, but you ignored him. He stopped trying to pull ou and turned to you, grabbing you in his arms and carrying you away from school, leaving Roger on the grass.

Twenty minutes later, you sat on Lawliett's kitchen, an older guy with a mustache holding a bag of ice to your cheek.

"It's not necessary." You snapped again, trying to get him away from you, rudely. He just smiled in such a kind way that you were taken off guard.

"Please hold this here for a moment." The man said, and you obeyed mutely. He went to a cupboard and grabbed a jar of cookies. He took one and lifted it to your mouth. You frowned at him. You parents never allowed you to eat sweets. "Go on. Bite it. I baked these in the morning."

Somehow, the image of this man with an apron, taking cookies out of the oven, made you smile. You took a small bite. It was delicious.

"Thank you." You said, taking the cookie delicately.

"See, Watari? Told you she wasn't so bad behind that gruff façade." Lawliett said, sitting on a stool beside you.

"Why are you doing this?" You asked him. "I haven't been nice to you, and still, you're so kind."

Lawliett gave you a smile that sent a pleasurable thrill down your spine.

"There is a simple reason. You are the same as me."

"The same?" You smiled sarcastically.

"You're a genius. You're alone. You're lonely. I have Watari, but it's different. No offense" He said, turning to Watari, "But our minds are in completely different levels. From the moment you answered Teacher's questions the other day, and in the defensive way you act, I could tell. There were also other little hints, but it would be troublesome to mention them right now. So you can say I'm nice to you because I understand, and because I can relate to you."

For a moment, you looked into each other's eyes, and you understood. He was saying the truth. However, you had been hurt so many times in your short life you refused to accept it.

"You're a genius? Then why are you still in seventh grade? I'm 7 years old, but you're at least 13. Explain that."

Lawliett just looked at Watari.

"Watari thought it would be a good idea to socialize with other young people my age. It hadn't worked so far. But then you got here. You're not my age, but I am sure we could be friends."

You shook your head.

"I don't believe it works that way. I'm sorry, I have to go." You stood up, thanked Watari and Lawliett, then left. You wanted to believe him, but you felt there was no proof. You had been betrayed by supposed 'friends' many times before. You didn't want to fall into such stupid tricks again.

The bell rang for recess. Everyone piled out to go to the cafeteria, except for Lawliett and you. you smiled at him and took your lunch out of your bag.

"Want to have lunch together on the roof?" You asked, smiling sweetly. He nodded and looked for something in his bag. He pulled something out, his lunch, you presumed, and two boxes of juice.

"I noticed you don't bring one of your own." He said, giving you one. You went out of the classroom.

A few minutes later, you sat side by side on the roof. Lawliett unpacked his lunch, and you were shocked. It was a huge box with all kinds of cakes, pastries, etc. You frowned at him.

"I see your dessert. I don't see your lunch."

"This is my lunch." He took out a fork and was about to dig it in a cake when you snatched it from him.

"What are you doing?!" You demanded.

"I was about to eat my lunch. Want some? We can share."

You gave him an evil look.

"None of that. You need to eat healthier." You said, frowning. "You could get sick just eating this."

Lawliett just shrugged. You sighed and grabbed an apple from your lunchbox.

"Here. Take a bite." You held it over his mouth. He gave it a small bite. While he chewed, you bit it too, then offered him another bite. Like that, you finished the apple.

"May I have cake now?" Lawliett asked.

"No. Now comes my sandwich. It has cheese, ham, lettuce, tomato, and some special dressing. It's my mother's secret recipe, but she taught me how to make it, so I wouldn't miss her cooking."

"However, she didn't teach you how not to miss something else." Lawliett whispered. You ignored that comment.

You began to eat the sandwich.

"Honestly… Why do you bring so many sweets?" You asked, trying to get the thought of your mother out of your head. You missed her too much. The same with your father.

"The sugar helps my brain to work faster." Lawliett answered.

"Meanwhile, it helps your body to rot. I don't doubt that you need the sugar for your brain, but you're more than a brain." You sighed. "It seems I'm going to have to take care of you."

Lawliett gave you one of his blank looks.

"Does that mean we're friends?"

"No." You answered. "It just simply means we're allies. There's a long way to go before we can, officially, be friends." You answered.

"Fair enough. However, I must warn you. I'm irresistible. Its just that no one else seems to notice." Lawliett took a strawberry from one of the cakes and bit it absentmindedly. You laughed, surprised to find that you were starting to like him. He turned to look at you, his eyes open in wonder.

"What?" you asked, trying to sound mad but not succeeding.

"Your laugh. It's…" he didn't finish, but instead, took another strawberry delicately with his fingers and used it to touch your lips. You bit on it thankfully.

"I love strawberries."

You stared at the paper in disbelief. It couldn't be true. It simply couldn't. You reread it, trying to make sense of the words printed on the page. However, you simply couldn't. It was impossible. With a trembling hand, you grabbed the telephone and dialed the number at the bottom of the page. You waited, and then a young woman's voice flowed into your ear.

"Crouch and Prell's office. How can I assist you?"

"Hello. My name is (First Name) (Last Name). I need to speak to Mr. Prell, please."

"Oh! Yes! He's been expecting your call! Please wait for a moment." You had trouble breathing, and your lips were dry. The room seemed to be unable to stay still, and the corners of your vision seemed to darken. It couldn't be true.

"Mrs. (Name), I'm glad to hear from you." Mr. Prell greeted you. "I'm sorry we had to send you a letter with such news, but…"

"Is the letter… absolutely correct?" You interrupted.

"Yes, but please listen to me…"

"You're 100 sure there's no mistake?" You pressed. "Think your answer carefully."

"Yes, 100, but…"

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know." You hung up.

So it was true. Your parents were dead. You didn't cry, you didn't move, you didn't even breathe for a few seconds. Then, you stood up and went out the door.

"Oh, (Name)! I hoped you hadn't left for school yet!" Vince, the doorman, said. Happy birth-"

But you'd already walked past him and into the street. You began running, and after a few minutes you got to the park. It was huge, and you loved being there. You'd always felt comfortable in nature, and felt the souls of humans lived in trees. You were trying to find your parents' souls. You felt so alone… so terribly alone….

You got to your favorite tree, a huge pine tree. You sat down beside it, and, resting your head against it, finally let the tears fall.

The sobs were violent, you felt you were choking, drowning, but couldn't stop. You were completely unaware of the passage of time, and were only able to feel your pain and your loss. Suddenly, you felt an arm wrap itself around you, and a warm finger caress your cheek. Your eyes opened, and through a curtain of tears you saw Lawliett sitting beside you. You were surprised, and managed to ask:

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up at school, and I went out to look for you. Your doorman told me you left in this direction, pale and trembling. Putting together the fragments of what I know about you, I deduced you would be at the park. And I was right." He was silent for a moment, and you didn't say anything. At last, he spoke again. "What's wrong?"

In a whisper, you answered.

"My parents are dead."

Lawliett didn't say anything. He didn't gasp, act horrified, say he was sorry for your loss, etc. He didn't hug you closer, stroke your hair, or even move. He just accepted the fact coldly.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked after a time.

"I don't know. I'm all alone in the world."

"For a genius, you can be quite dense sometimes." Lawliett stood up. "No matter how much you try to push me away, now you have me. Call it friends, call it allies, call it whatever you want. Since you met me, you're not alone in the world. You'll always have me. So come. It's your birthday, after all. Let's do something special. Watari baked cookies."

You frowned at him.

"Do you expect me to just… forget that my parents are dead?" You practically growled.

"No. I expect you to cry, and feel the pain, and also smile. That's what they would have liked. They wouldn't want you to sink in self-pity and suffering. And it's your birthday, I've already prepared something for you. So take my hand, live while you can. Let's go."

His words weren't exactly healing, but you found meaning in them. You sighed, then smiled at him. Strangely, for one of the first times in your life, you felt protected.

He outstretched his hand to you, and you took it.

"And I still haven't let go…" You thought as Light served.

There! Sorry for not updating in the past days, but I've been so sick… Barely able to get out of bed. However, to make up for it, here's my longest update yet. Hope you like it!


	9. The Birth Of L

Once again, nothing's mine. Just the plot, and in dreams, cute little Law, as I call him (Just L for friends as good as is is a little cold), and the idea of Elen. Enjoy!

Light scored a point. You groaned, suddenly brought back to reality.

"Oh… I wish my hero would win…" a female voice beside you said.

"Oh, Kyoko! Light is much better looking! Why are you attracted to Ryuuga?"

When you heard this, you turned to see, quick as lightning. You were a genius, but you were still a girl.

Beside you, you saw two girls. You recognized the one with the glasses instantly, she was the one that had bumped into you the other day and had seemed attracted to Lawliett. Upon closer inspection, you realized she reminded you of someone… You gasped.

Kyoko and her friend turned to you. Kyoko blushed in surprise.

"I… You're the one I bumped into the other day, aren't you? You were with Yagami and… Ryuuga-kun…" She blushed deeply at the mention of his fake name. You could strangle her…

"Oh, yeah." You said, absentmindedly. "My name's Elena."

"I'm Kyoko." She just blushed a little more. "Hum… by any chance… are you Ryuuga's girlfriend?"

You didn't even blink.

"Wouldn't it be more obvious to the human population to be attracted to Light instead of Ryuuga?" You asked. It was not a real answer, just a counter question. This way, she would probably think the answer was a "no", but in reality you had said nothing of the sort.

"I guess you're right… But then, I can do my best and try to interest him!" Kyoko said, touching her lips with a finger thoughtfully. You almost hit her.

"Yeah, maybe…" You said in an offhand tone, trying to quiet down the feelings fluttering in your stomach. It was too much. This girl…

"Am I bothering you?" Kyoko asked, troubled. "Should I stop talking to you?"

"Oh, no!" You answered, suddenly guilty of being so cold. It wasn't her fault. "I'm just… Enjoying the sight of Light in a pair of shorts." It was the first answer you could think of. You gave yourself mental kicks.

"Yeah… I guess Light is good-looking, but Ryuuga…" She sighed. "You may think I'm indecent, but I wish he would also wear shorts…" She blushed again. You resisted the temptation to tell her just how strong and well-shaped Law's legs were… Along with a few other details. You wanted her away. But it was not the time to let others know about your relationship with Law. The information could reach Light, and that could prove disastrous.

"Well, he looks too skinny to have good legs." You said, trying to sound girly and as normal as possible. It angered you that you were a genius, could analyze situations perfectly in a second, finding the best solutions, and had no problem with absolutely anything related with logic and intelligence. However, if Law was somehow involved…

"Kyoko, let's go. We're already late for class…" her friend dragged her off, and you sighed in relief. Kyoko was identical to her… Law's first girlfriend…

"Lawliett!" You shoved him.

"What?" He asked, grumpily.

"Be fair." You were fuming.

It was four years after your parents' death. Lawliett had convinced Watari to let you move in, and after some paperwork, you were adopted. In a way, Lawliett and you were siblings. He was seventeen and you were eleven, but that didn't get in the way. You were pretty happy. At the moment, you were walking home from school, teasing each other in a good-natured way.

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. You smiled at him, perfectly happy. These years had been eventful, and a huge contrast with the first seven years of your life. Life with Lawliett and Watari was never boring… You were laughing all the time now, obviously getting angry sometimes, but never crying. You weren't lonely anymore. Another important fact were the other changes in you. You weren't arrogant anymore, you were more sociable, etc, although you still wore baggy clothes, no makeup, and your hair in a ponytail. You even were friends with Roger now. You helped him at school, and in return had lots of fun. He was a nice guy.

On the corner of the street, you saw a girl standing beside a white house, leaning on the wall. She looked up and saw you, then ran to you. You recognized her instantly. Her name was Yumi, she was a classmate, and identical to Kyoko, although you didn't know it then.

"Hi, Elena! Lawliett!" She blushed. "Lawliett… could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes." Lawliett gave her his usual blank expression, then turned to you. "Go on, I'll meet you at home."

"Ok." You agreed, and walked off. Lawliett didn't get back until several hours later. You were burning with curiosity, and pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Well? What did she want?" You asked.

"Well…" He paused for a second. "I don't really understand it, but I have a girlfriend."

"About time." Watari said, giving you both a cookie. You were troubled, but didn't understand why.

"It's great, brother!" you tried to sound cheerful, but in reality were despairing. The problem was, you didn't understand why.

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend, too." Watari told you, playfully. "Love is beautiful, (Name). It's not all about logic and brain, as Lawliett will soon realize."

For the next two months, you were terrified, and didn't understand your dislike for Yumi. You were very nice to her, acting like a model sister, but wanting to hit her the whole time.

"Do you love her?" You asked Lawliett one day.

"I don't know." He answered, grabbing a donut. You snatched it from him and gave him an apple. "Maybe."

You sighed.

"You aren't supposed to doubt when asked that question." You were cranky. "It's supposed to be either yes or no. No in-betweens."

"Probably." Lawliett tossed the apple out the window and grabbed another donut. "Oh, sorry sir." He said, in an offhand tone, when he heard a curse float in through the window.

Yumi spent all day with Lawliett, at school he didn't have lunch with you anymore, and at home he was either with Yumi in the living room or alone, in his room, thinking. But now, you knew what was wrong.

It suddenly dawned on you, one morning as you ate your sugary cereal (he "made" breakfast… you felt he was so cute you couldn't help but eat it). He sat across you, eating quietly, staring at his bowl.

"God, I love this man… I miss him… " You thought, smiling sadly at him. It hit you like a brick, the meaning of the words. You suddenly realized you didn't love him like a brother, but as a… something else. You gave yourself mental kicks. "You IDIOT! How could you!? The first time you fall in love and it's with your adoptive BROTHER!?!"

"(name), are you in love?" Lawliett asked you suddenly. You almost fell of the stool.

What?"

"Are you in love with someone? Because you've been weird lately, and you don't spend as much time with me as you do usually. Is it Roger?"

"LAWLIETT!" You shouted, in disbelief. "YOU are the one in love! YOU are the one that has been hiding in his room or at Yumi's house! So stop it!"

"Oh. That's true. But I think I'm going to break up with her." Lawliett kept eating his cereal.

"What? Why?"

"I'm tired of her hogging my time. I like her and all, but this isn't going to work."

"But… wasn't love supposedly wanting to be with the other person all the time and all that stuff? I mean, because I've never been in love, so I don't know." You tried to appear innocent, but in truth, you were dying inside.

"I heard it is. But I guess I love you more, since I don't get tired of spending time with you. But I don't know if that's love." He shrugged.

"I guess it's brotherly-sisterly love." You smiled at him innocently.

"No… I somehow don't see you as my sister. However, don't get scared. You aren't my girlfriend or my lover either. You can sleep well at night." You danced mentally. That HAD to count for something!

"Gee, thanks, Lawliett. However, I'm going to start locking my door at night."

You finished and picked up, then grabbed your bags for school.

"Come with me to pick Yumi up. I'm going to break up with her today. I hate lies."

"I know." You sighed, unable to put your thoughts in order. You walked to Yumi's house in silence, both deep in thought. At last, you saw it. Law rang the doorbell. No one answered for a few minutes, but Lawliett insisted you should wait because Yumi knew you were going to pick her up. Probably she couldn't find her bag, since she was quite absentminded.

After a few minutes, the door opened. It wasn't Yumi, but her mother. She was composed, but in her face were traces of crying. She had cuts and bruises on her arms and skin in general, and bags under her eyes.

"Lawliett… Please come in… I have bad news…"

She took us to the living room and explained. Her husband, Yumi's father, got home at dawn, completely drunk. He had hit her, and yumi went to help her. However…

"He shoved her… she fell and hit her head. She…" Yumi's mother broke down.

"She died." You whispered. Lawliett was paler than usual, for once left speechless. Yumi's mother nodded between tears.

"Where is your husband?" You asked, taking control of the situation.

"He… he ran away…" She dried her tears and looked up fiercely. "I want the bastard found and jailed. I want him to get the death penalty!" The anger in her voice was evident. You could feel it pulsing, vibrating, coursing through your body.

"We'll catch him." You smiled. "we're a pair of geniuses. There's nothing we can't do." 


	10. At The Hospital

The match ended with Light's victory. You were disappointed, and resisted the urge to run to Lawliett and jump into his arms to make it all right. 

"Good game, you two." You said, smiling, as they walked back to you. They were hot and panting, and you handed them the remnants of a water bottle. Law took a sip and handed it to Light.

"You actually made me get serious, Ryuuga. Light complimented. "I hadn't played like that in years."

"Thank you, Yagami-kun." Law answered, giving him his blank look.

"I believe we deserve something to drink. Let's go have some tea." Light suggested. "Plus, I want to ask something of you."

"Since you beat me, I cannot refuse anything you ask of me. However, I must warn you." Law turned to Light seriously. "I suspect you of being Kira. However, I do want to have a little chat with you."

Light laughed.

"Me, Kira?"

"Well… I'm only slightly suspicious. 1 sure, at best. But I would rather that you weren't Kira so you could aid us with your excellent investigative abilities."

Light didn't answer. He bent down to put his racquet away.

"Let's go to somewhere more private to talk, you two." You interrupted. "This place is too crowded. Who would have known a simple game of tennis would attract this many people?"

Light stood up.

"Do you really believe that I am Kira, Elena?" he asked, taking your arm. You smiled, The guy was oozing pheromones. You were acutely aware of that. Let's face it, he could be Kira but he was really attractive. He was slightly sweaty, and the liquid clung to his skin in a way that you could almost find sexy. His hair was also damp with sweat, and tousled in a delicious manner. His face looked open and honest, and his eyes were beautiful. His body was well-built, and muscled. Any other girl would have fallen, helplessly, under his spell. However, you were different to any other girl. Your gaze went to Law and the moment of attraction passed, to be replaced by intense love towards the dark-haired male.

"There is evidence against you, Yagami-kun. It is a possibility that cannot be denied. Plus…" You turned your own pheromones on, giving him your second best smile. The best one was reserved solely for Law, no one else. "you look the criminal mastermind type."

Light just stared at you, as if seeing you for the first time. His grip on your arm tightened, not enough to hurt you, but you could see the surprise in his eyes. It was then that you knew he wouldn't be able to resist. You were smart, beautiful, funny, interesting… and he was now on the receiving end of your charms. You had learnt how to use them effectively over time. He smiled mischievously at you.

"Do you like the criminal mastermind type?" he asked.

"Maybe. Depends." You batted your eyelashes mysteriously and leaned a little towards him. "However, my perfect type is genius. There is nothing I love more in a man than genius."

"Good thing I fall under that category." Light said, his voice deeper.

By now, Law was getting nervous. He knew there was no way you could trade him for Light, but he was, like you, a bit possessive.

"Yagami-kun, where do you suggest we go? Do you know a good place for tea?" Law asked. He didn't even look at me.

"Yes. In fact, I know just the place, Ryuuga. Follow me." Light tried to take your arm, but you didn't let him. You walked between Law and Light, trying to appear calm and unaware of Law's annoyance.

At the school gate, you bumped into Kyoko and her friend. Both of them began to blush furiously.

"Congratulations on such a good game." Kyoko's friend complimented.

"You were great." Kyoko said, looking at Law. He gasped in sudden recognition.

"Tell me… what's your name?" he asked. instinctively, your hand reached up to grab Light's arm. He just looked at you, thinking. However, you couldn't let go. You understood what Law was going through, but you were scared. You felt it was a part of him you simply couldn't reach, one of the few ones you weren't a part of. In a flash, scenes passed through your eyes. How you caught Yumi's father, how he was sent to jail. How devastated Law was, after all his first girlfriend had been murdered. You remembered…

"This must stop." Lawliett said, biting the chocolate bar. "I hate these dreams."

"I know. I hear you tossing and turning at night… and it's not as if you slept much, to begin with." You answered.

"(Name), what do I do? How can I feel better?" You had never seen Lawliett like this. "I feel… a thirst for justice. Not only for Yumi, but… in general. Just think of all the cases in the world, that haven't been solved…" he sighed.

"You're an idiot." You ruffled his hair with your hand, then touched his cheek gently. "Then, we just have to solve those cases. Let's become detectives and bring justice. I mean, we're both geniuses, aren't we?" you winked.

"You'd come with me?" he asked, perplexed.

"Of course. Call it friends, call it allies, since you met me, you're not alone in the world. I'll always be by your side, Law." You answered.

"Law?" He asked, perplexed. "You've never called me that before."

"I realize how that it's fitting, and I like how it sounds." You smiled. "Let's kick criminal butt."

"Yes, but we're going to need a code name. We cannot let anyone know who we really are. Someone we catch could hold a grudge, and we could be hurt. Let's be cautious."

"Perfect. Then let our codename be L, for Law." You smiled. "Plus, we're two, and an L is made of two strokes, one relatively smaller than the other one. It would also be fitting, since I'm six years younger."

"Then… we'll be L." he sighed. "(Name), I miss Yumi. I am aware that I didn't really love her like that, but she was a very dear friend. The first girl to notice me. I can't let that go so easily. I wish I could see her again."

Your heart beat fast. You tried not to feel sad, but it was hard. You hugged him.

"Don't worry. It's OK. I'll never leave you… and she would be proud of your resolution to make this world a better place. Also… I know I can't take the sadness away… but… just let me be with you. Let me support you, ok?" You were almost choking on the words.

"No. It is me the one who should ask. Please don't leave. You are my first friend, and you understand everything perfectly. Thank you."

You stayed hugged for a long time.

"My name is Kyoko…" Kyoko blushed.

"Kyoko?" Law smiled sadly. "You remind me of a dear friend I had once, Kyoko. Well, we have to go. See you around." He walked away, unaware of Kyoko's rapidly beating heart.

"Come, Elena. He doesn't know where we're going, but still he's left. Are you sure he's a genius?" Light asked, looking at Law's back. He was very far away now.

"Shut up, Light."

He turned and gave you a weird look. No one had talked to him like that before.

Well, there was a first time for everything.


End file.
